Marked Territory
by Sombereyes
Summary: "Tokaku, you have to be nice with things that are yours. If you don't, you'll break them." -Just a Haru/Tokaku one shot...-


A/N: This is a companion piece to "Washing Away Crimson" So, if you haven't read that, it's not a big deal, but, it shares the same basic theme. In terms of chronological order, this would probably follow soon after. You don't have to read that one to understand and enjoy this, but, they do share in the same basic universe that my mind is sort of building around these characters.

This one is a bit more in depth than its predecessor, and that earns it the M rating.

I don't own Akuma no Riddle.

**Marked Territory**

It was hard not to leave an echo. Difficult not to cry out into the emptiness, not that she was expecting a reply in return. What ghosts would hear them now? Anyone who would even want to linger here seemed like a mystery. Haru knew that sick, twisted eyes lurked in all corners, waiting like spiders in a tangled web of lies. Someone was always eyeing her in the back, poised to strike her down.

Among sinners, this was merely an expectation, as temptations were the name of the game. Haru intended to be victorious, her mind already conjuring devious plans, wondering if Tokaku could really withstand another round. As the disheveled girl panted and licked her dry lips, trying to fight for air, Haru smirked.

Was this what Haru really wanted? Tokaku hadn't the slightest clue, but she bit back a groan anyway. Giving into Haru's demands became a surprisingly easy thing to do. The girl never asked for much, so, submission was at first a humorous request. She thought it would be amusing, in its own little way, and had agreed without contemplating the implications. A stupid move indeed.

When Haru bit down on supple flesh, and her nails clawed lines down Tokaku's back, the assassin began to rethink her preconceived notion that Haru was truly a harmless creature. Since she couldn't see anything beyond the strip of cloth, blue eyes fluttered shut as she let loose a small growl from between clenched teeth. Her already ripped shirt was torn away from her torso in one fluid motion, and so with it came the tattered remains of her bra.

She felt embarrassed, even though no one was there to hear her protests.

Their allotted number of dorms left the halls unbearably empty, as there were no longer students to fill the rooms. The row of lockers belonging to their class also lacked life, as there were so few of them left now. The slamming of the metal doors were a distant memory, as Tokaku didn't use hers, and Haru had a tendency to be scatterbrained enough to leave her books in her desk.

Common place things should have left hints to those who once inhabited this room, yet there was nothing to be found. The images of nightmares that might flood the mind were best left in the shadows. The uncanny and horrific occurrences being what they were, required no preamble.

It was better not to wake the dead's sound sleep, nor bask in the sweet cries of their sorrow.

Tokaku sighed as she threw her head back, wincing as it connected harshly with the wall of the classroom, sinking low as she dropped to the floor. Her breath came out in ragged puffs as she struggled to see beyond the blindfold that she, herself, had tied around her eyes. Regretting it now, her instincts were on high alert, as her body trembled in delight. She could taste the blood from where she had bit down on her cheek, and the cold floor pressing into her heated flesh, her hips bucking to the fingers that assaulted her without warning, jarring her with each and every passing moment.

Her thighs were slick, her body sweaty, and god only knew what was happening to her nerves, as both pleasure and pain shot through them, a strangled utterance slipping beyond her throat to her greatest dismay.

She could feel the tips of blunted nails as her core tightened, her lungs begging for air, finding none. "Haru…" She breathed, beginning to feel dizzy from her crack to the head as she started to fall from her euphoric high. "Haru, stop." She murmured reaching out for the girl she couldn't see.

She felt the woman reach out to cup her cheek with both hands, and instantly Tokaku could both smell and feel her arousal lingering on Haru's fingers. A heated kiss shared between them made her mind swim as the blindfold was pulled off a moment later.

"You're mean, I didn't want to stop." Haru frowned, taking delight in the crystal blue eyes that had become cloudy from lust, and hooded with curiosity once again. Her frown faded as she giggled. "At least I'm not a biter like you are."

Tokaku cocked her head to the side, a gentle scowl falling over her face as she contemplated that little detail. "You like it." She said analytically, having come to that conclusion several times over in the past. "You do, don't you?"

"Sometimes." Haru nodded.

"Not always?" Tokaku grumbled, her eyebrows raised finding a predicament in those words.

Another kiss was Haru's reply, and a giggle danced in the base of her throat. "I just think that being rough isn't always as good as being gentle is. I wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine for a change." A blush crept up to Tokaku's cheeks at that, and she regarded her classmate. Haru's scar covered body was more sensitive than it appeared, and Tokaku often delighted, and forgot about that. "Do you remember our first time…you were gentle then, Tokaku."

"Hm." Tokaku nodded. "I was." She murmured, her fingers toying with the ripped skirt that Haru wore, a strip of fabric amusing to her eyes as it danced in front of the twin lines that marked soft, slender thighs. Her thumbs ran across them. "I am."

"Not today you aren't!" Haru mock scolded, one particular bite on her shoulder was rough enough to draw blood. "Biting hard like that hurts." She pulled her lower lip between her teeth, as an idea came to mind. "What is it about those?" She wondered then. "Those two scars always seem to catch your eye. Why is that?"

The woman of blue hair, and icy eyes shrugged. "I see them." She said quietly, looking away from the beseeching gaze. "Saw them first." Her eyes trailed over this woman now, practically naked, her ripped skirt the only thing hiding Haru away from view. As she licked her lips, she leaned in, lavishing creamy soft skin with kisses. "I hate whoever did them." Tokaku replied between tiny nips and licks. "Whoever drew them…it wasn't me." She traced those lines with her fingers, feeling a sense of jealousy prick away at her heart. "It should have."

"No." Haru murmured quietly, lifting Tokaku's face so that their eyes could meet. "No." Haru said again, trying to understand the glinting temptation in those deep blue eyes, they seemed to be begging for something, and that bothered Haru. "It's better that you didn't. I can trust you, because you haven't. I want you to be kind and gentle, Tokaku." She explained with every ounce of heated passion she could muster, her words a warmth she knew Tokaku didn't exactly comprehend. "Do you understand?"

Tokaku nodded, but her fixation continued on, her fingernail tracing those lines over and over again. She arched up, kissing the bruised lips that spoke so sweetly to her, her hands abandoning the scars that enticed her as she brought them to the woman's hips, pulling away from the kiss as she studied the sincerity in those soft, rose colored eyes. The inclination to beckon other, more primitive responses, and guttural cries made Tokaku consider the raw danger Haru put herself it.

Haru's blind trust made Tokaku uneasy, and yet, she desired to shatter this woman like shards of glass.

"Do you understand, Tokaku?" That honey-like voice asked again, her fingers gently tugging at the soft tresses of artic hair that were damp with sweat.

"I want to." The assassin finally confessed, her voice tinged with uncertainty. The ambiguity of if she truly wanted to slice open those old wounds, or to understand Haru's words fell over her. Tokaku herself, felt unsure. Part of her wanted to do both. "I wish I could."

"Tokaku, you have to be nice with things that are yours." Haru went on to say, as she embraced the assassin she so loved. She nuzzled the nape of Tokaku's neck, and sighed, at ease with the warmth she felt. "If you don't, you'll break them."

"Not you." Tokaku murmured then, toying with the long tendrils of strawberry colored tresses that tickled her. "Can't break, or you would have." Despite having said that, Tokaku licked at the injury she had made on the woman's neck an hour before and frowned to herself, though she knew Haru couldn't see it, nor could she decipher the guilty feeling that Tokaku made sure to squish down. hiding the useless feeling into the pit of her soul. "Mine, huh?" She asked then, interested in the thought. It seemed oddly appealing.

"Of course I am." Haru laughed quietly. "The scars included."


End file.
